


don't want anybody else

by 249b_east_35th



Series: attempting like 30% of Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Creampie, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Underage Drinking, Unprotected Sex, what even is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/249b_east_35th/pseuds/249b_east_35th
Summary: Kinktober Day 4: Costumes/CreampieKurt. Blaine. Halloween.A Cheerio's uniform.





	don't want anybody else

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will come up with a story title that isn’t from a song—but today is not that day. Credit goes to The Divinyls from, what else, I Touch Myself.
> 
> So this was supposed to be posted a few days ago but instead of finishing it I got drunk and ate my weight in chocolate and strawberries, so... yeah. Still counts!
> 
> I'm taking wild liberties here with regards to plot, characterisation, and everyone's ages, plus I'm never really sure whether Dalton was a boarding school, but it can't be more of a mess than canon.

Blaine mentioned it _once_.

Everyone know about Kurt’s brief stint as a cheerleader at McKinley, and Blaine had made an offhand comment about using the uniform for Halloween. David had accused him of having a cheerleader fetish, Blaine had thrown a notebook at his head, and their study session had devolved from there.

Turns out Kurt had been listening; only it isn’t _his _uniform he’s wearing.

Blaine’s on the other side of the room, gaze fixed on Kurt’s thighs. He’d never spent that much time thinking about Kurt’s thighs—well, not much for him, which was definitely still more frequently than other boys—but seeing them now, exposed under the hem of a tiny pleated skirt, makes Blaine very grateful that his costume doesn’t involve tight pants.

“You’re pathetic,” David says, kicking Blaine in the shins.

Blaine finally blinks and looks at him. “What?”

“You’re looking at Kurt like you want to eat him.”

“I’m not. I just didn’t know he was going to be wearing that.”

“Ah.”

Wes drops into an empty armchair, and Blaine prays this will be the end of it. “What’s going on?”

“Blaine’s cheerleader fetish.”

Wes glances over at Kurt. “Right.”

“I do not have a cheerleader fetish.”

“So it’s just a Kurt Hummel fetish.”

“Can we please stop saying that word?”

“No denial. You want him,” David says.

“I don’t… he’s _hot_, alright?”

Wes shrugs. “I don’t know what you’re into, but isn’t him dressing like a girl a turn off?”

“He’s not actually a girl though.”

David looks at Kurt, tilting his head. “I don’t know. Give me another drink and turn the lights off and I might be into it.”

“Don’t even think about it,” Blaine snarls.

“Alright, calm down. I’m not gonna touch your boy.”

“He’s not _my_—”

The pillow David chucked hits Blaine right in the face.

“Right, that’s it.” Blaine grabs the pillow and belts David with it.

“Grow up,” Wes mumbles. He stands and heads towards where some of the seniors are covertly mixing drinks.

“Having fun, Blaine?”

Blaine can’t really see Kurt since David has him in a headlock and everything, but he can feel the sofa shift under Kurt’s weight.

“Loads.” David releases Blaine and shoves him back onto the sofa, nearly on top of Kurt.

“_What _are you wearing?” Kurt’s looking at Blaine’s robes like he’d like to burn them.

“It’s obviously Harry Potter.”

“It’s obviously a crime against good taste.” Kurt primly smooths his skirt down, as if trying to cover more than a few inches of his thighs.

It doesn’t work.; the skirt is so short Blaine’s surprised they haven’t seen Kurt’s underwear yet. Then he’s wondering exactly what kind of underwear Kurt’s got on under that little skirt, and he has to distract himself. “So, your first Dalton party. What do you think?”

“Not bad. Better than Rachel Berry’s.”

“Please don’t ever bring that up again.” The memory of that hangover made Blaine shudder—not to mention getting caught still half-drunk in Kurt’s bed.

“Is that the one when you got shitfaced and made out with a girl?”

Blaine glares at Kurt, who just shrugs.

“Everyone knows, dude.” David looks too smug for his own good.

“Just like everyone knows about the time you and Wes got caught sneaking back onto campus in your underwear after Regionals last year?”

Kurt laughs, pressed warm against Blaine’s side. “Is that true?”

“Yeah. They were superhero boxers, weren’t they, David?”

“And that’s my cue to start drinking.” David produces a flask from inside his jacket.

“You brought alcohol? To a school party?”

“Everyone does. Just don’t be obvious about it.” David offers the flask to Kurt.

Kurt takes a tiny sip and passes it to Blaine, claiming vodka has too many calories to be that disgusting. When Blaine drinks, he can taste sticky sweet strawberries. Kurt’s wearing lip gloss, he realises. He takes a closer look. Kurt’s eyes are wide and dark, framed by long lashes. He’s wearing mascara, and eyeliner. Kurt’s always been pretty, and it’s not like makeup is anything new for him, but this is different. This isn’t concealer for dark circles or breakouts, both of which Blaine has heard multiple lectures on. This is meant to be noticed.

Kurt tucks himself into Blaine’s side, looking up at him. “Is there something on my face?” Kurt mumbles.

“What? No.” Blaine tears his gaze away from Kurt. Shit, he has to stop staring before he ends up with some kind of restraining order.

Wes joins them again, exchanging a look with David as he notices how Kurt is glued to Blaine’s side. “You okay, Kurt?”

“It’s freezing,” Kurt complained.

Blaine doesn’t know how anyone could be cold. He’s burning up, a combination of his heavy costume and the arousal simmering inside him.

“That’s what you get for wearing a miniskirt,” David said.

“I might have to go change.”

Blaine very nearly protests out loud. His uniform is still stuffed into his messenger bag from when he’d quickly changed, and he pulls his blazer out and tosses it to Kurt.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Blaine’s impressed with how steady his voice sounds.

David smirks. “God forbid he get changed,” he mutters to Blaine.

“Fuck off,” Blaine hisses, just as quietly.

Kurt wriggles into the jacket, and Blaine has to remember to breathe. It’s no big deal. It’s just Kurt. His friend.

Just Kurt, in a skirt and makeup, wearing Blaine’s blazer like a cheerleader might wear her boyfriend’s letterman jacket. It’s not like Blaine has fantasised about this or anything. Well, not more than once. Maybe twice. At the very least, Blaine has never sunk so low as to jerk off while watching the videos of Kurt’s Cheerios performances.

He misses half the conversation that follows, even though it’s definitely something very important about their upcoming performances. He can’t stop thinking about Kurt. More specifically, exactly what he’d like to do to Kurt in that fucking uniform, all long bare legs and dark eyes and glossy lips.

Blaine wants to get his hands under that short little skirt, jerk Kurt off, fuck him while he’s still all dressed up and watch him make a mess of himself.

Blaine closes his eyes and leans back against the sofa. Maybe he should start drinking and see if that solves the problem—although with his track record he’d probably end up making out with Wes.

Kurt touches his arm and Blaine jumps.

“Is everything okay?” Kurt sounds so _concerned_, and he’s biting his lip, and Blaine suddenly wants to taste his lip gloss.

“I’m fine.”

“It’s your outfit,” David slurs. He’s gotten _drunk_ since Blaine last tuned in to the conversation.

Then Blaine realises what David said, and his stomach turns. Surely he wouldn’t—

“What’s wrong with it?” Kurt’s instantly prickly, defensive. “Is it the skirt, because I know at least one of the seniors went for the Britney schoolgirl look—”

“It’s making Blaine horny,” David says bluntly. “You’ve got a thing for cheerleaders, right, Blaine?”

Kurt goes quiet, eyes wide.

Blaine thinks he might vomit. He pushes Kurt’s hand off his arm and gets up, ignoring the others calling after him, and doesn’t stop until he’s alone in his room.

Blaine slams the door behind him and leans against it, rapid breaths tearing at his lungs. Fuck. He shouldn’t have run. He should have played it off as a _joke_, instead of doing everything short of actually announcing to the room that he had a boner over Kurt Hummel.

Kurt’s never going to speak to him again. And that’s the worst of it, not that everyone knows what he’s into, but the crushing panic that this is going to ruin their friendship. Blaine _needs _Kurt.

He strips off his costume and throws it into the closet, leaving him in jeans and a t-shirt. Blaine’s about to unbutton his jeans when the door opens behind him and Kurt slips inside, still in his uniform, with Blaine’s jacket draped over his arm. “Hey.”

“Kurt, I—”

“You forgot this.” Kurt sets the blazer on Blaine’s desk. It’s as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened.

“Thanks.” It’s all Blaine can think of to say.

“And it’s getting pretty crazy out there. I didn’t want to be there when it gets shut down.”

“They’ve probably still got an hour or two,” Blaine says cautiously. If Kurt wants to pretend _that _didn’t happen, Blaine’s okay with it.

“So no one will be around for a while?”

“Probably not.”

“Good. I wanted to talk to you alone.”

Kurt sounds… flirty.

Blaine doesn’t want to read too much into the fact that Kurt’s come here without getting changed out of the uniform, even though he must know by Blaine’s reaction that David hadn’t been lying.

“Are you really into this?” Kurt tugs at the hem of his skirt, as if Blaine wouldn’t know what he was talking about.

Blaine feels himself blush. That’s evidently enough of an answer for Kurt.

“I kind of hoped David was telling the truth,” Kurt says. He moves a little closer to Blaine, almost too close. “I thought you were looking at me, but I didn’t know if you were or if it was just wishful thinking.”

“You wanted me to look?” Disbelief sweeps over Blaine, but the tiniest bit of hope still remains.

“That’s why I decided to wear this.” Kurt’s biting his lip, glancing down at Blaine’s mouth.

It’s an invitation for a kiss if Blaine’s ever seen one. He leans in, giving Kurt time to pull away, but the other boy closes the distance between them and presses his lips to Blaine’s.

Blaine exhales in a rush, eyes closing, his hand coming up to gently cup Kurt’s jaw. He’s very aware that this is Kurt’s first real kiss, and he’s terrified of scaring him off—as if this boy hasn’t just admitted to purposefully dressing up like Blaine’s wet dreams.

Soon enough, Kurt’s lips are parted, his tongue touching Blaine’s, his movements hesitant and almost coy. He tastes overwhelmingly sweet, strawberry lip gloss on Blaine’s tongue. Blaine’s moved his hands to Kurt’s waist, his fingertips finding bare skin between his top and skirt. He doesn’t want to push too far but Kurt sighs at Blaine’s touch, and wraps his arms around Blaine’s neck, bringing them closer together.

“I’ve wanted to do that all night,” Kurt says in the second that Blaine’s tongue isn’t in his mouth.

“So have I.” Blaine kisses him again.

Kurt’s teeth scrape against Blaine’s lower lip, the idea of taking it slow abandoned in favor of hard, desperate kisses and Blaine’s hands pushing up underneath Kurt’s top. He’s still a little cold, and Blaine feels Kurt’s skin prickle at the warmth of his hands. He moves to kiss Kurt’s throat, the other boy tilting his head back to give Blaine better access, his spine curving under Blaine’s hands as he arches his back.

“This would be a lot easier on your bed,” Kurt says.

“Okay,” Blaine breathes. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Wait here a second.” Kurt gently pushes Blaine down to sit on the bed.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Blaine’s gaze is drawn to the hem of Kurt’s skirt. It flicks up as he moves, threatening to expose more bare skin than Kurt probably realises.

Kurt locks the door, and it makes Blaine shiver. Obviously Kurt’s planning on doing something he doesn’t want Blaine’s roommate walking in on.

Kurt kicks off his white tennis shoes and socks before climbing onto the bed and straddling Blaine, using his height advantage to force Blaine onto his back. Blaine’s never seen this side of Kurt, but he kind of loves it. Kurt’s thighs are tightly pressed to Blaine’s sides, and as they kiss Blaine’s hand slips down Kurt’s back to rest on his ass. Kurt moans, and the unexpected sound tugs at somewhere deep in Blaine’s stomach. He grips Kurt’s ass, pulling him in close, his tongue sliding against Kurt’s. Blaine’s other hand rests on Kurt’s back, holding him tight as he rolls them over.

Kurt squeaks in surprise as he finds himself pinned underneath Blaine.

“Is this okay?” Blaine asks. He brushes his thumb over Kurt’s lower lip, wiping away some smudged gloss.

“This is very okay.” Kurt’s lip gloss is smeared across his mouth, his hair ruffled. He’s gorgeous. “I wish you’d take your shirt off, though.”

Blaine can’t help a laugh as he sits up and peels his t-shirt off. Kurt reaches up to trail his fingers down Blaine’s chest, then to the waistband of his jeans, fumbling with the button and zip.

“Kurt, you don’t have to—”

“I know. I really _want_ to, though.” Kurt gets Blaine’s jeans undone and curls his fingers into the waistband.

“Okay. Just… wait a second.” Blaine knows he’s going to have to get up to take his jeans off, but right now he’s in between Kurt’s legs, where he’s only ever _dreamt_ of being. “Can I…” Blaine touches Kurt’s side, trailing his fingers down to the hem of his skirt.

“I—yes. Yes, you can do… that. Anything.”

Blaine _finally _gets his hands on Kurt’s thighs, feeling warm bare skin that’s a lot smoother than he’d expected. “Did you shave?”

“It didn’t look right.” Kurt’s blushing again.

“It’s hot.” Blaine’s hands are almost underneath Kurt’s clothes, but he wants to see. He flicks the pleated skirt up, and his question about underwear is answered.

Kurt’s wearing panties, red with white lacy trim to match his uniform. He’s hard, the shape of his dick clearly visible through the fabric. Blaine’s confidence fails him as he reaches out, hand shaking, to touch. Even the light brush of his fingers makes Kurt sigh, pushing up against Blaine’s hand. It’s that that confirms it for Blaine, that Kurt really _wants _this, wants him. And he may not know what he’s doing, but neither does Kurt.

Blaine leans down and presses a kiss to Kurt’s inner thigh, making him whimper. Blaine mouths at Kurt’s erection, licking him through the thin, silky material of his panties. Kurt moans and his hand finds Blaine’s hair, petting the messy curls. Blaine’s glad he skipped the gel tonight, because he’s pretty sure Kurt’s fingers tugging gently at his hair is one of the best things he’s ever felt.

He hooks his fingers under the elastic of Kurt’s panties and pulls them down. Kurt’s dick is flushed dark and so hard, leaving little smears of precum on his skirt.

Blaine helps him out of his underwear and tosses the scrap of red fabric aside.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Kurt asks breathlessly, as if he’s been waiting all night to ask.

“Seriously?”

“Yes. Only if you want to. If you don’t, that’s okay, but if you do—”

Blaine shuts him up by wrapping a hand around Kurt’s dick. “I do want to.” Something occurs to him and his stomach drops. Shit, how could he be this unprepared? “But I don’t have any condoms.”

“Oh.” Kurt’s hips twitch, pushing into Blaine’s hand. “Couldn’t we, um… do it anyway?”

“Without a condom? Really?”

“Yeah. Why not?”

Blaine’s sure he could think of about a hundred reasons why not, but not a single one comes to mind when he looks at Kurt. “Okay. If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure. But please tell me you at least have lube.”

“That, I do have.” Blaine leans over and pulls the bottle out from where he’d hidden it as best as he could in his desk drawer. He squeezes some over his fingers and trails them up Kurt’s inner thigh, feeling his muscles tense. “Have you done this before?”

“Kind of. I mean, I’m a virgin, but you knew that,” Kurt mumbles. “I’ve tried it, on my own, but it isn’t the same.” He makes a frustrated noise. “Oh my god, I’m going to stop talking now. Can you just… put them in?”

Blaine smooths Kurt’s skirt out of the way and guides his thighs a little further apart. He’s pretty sure he’s overestimated how much lube they need, but he realises it’s probably for the best as he pushes a finger inside Kurt.

It’s nothing like doing it to himself. The angle is different, for one thing. And Kurt’s tight. _Really _tight. He’s obviously nervous, and it’s making him like a vise around Blaine’s finger.

“You need to relax.”

“I’m _trying_.” Kurt closes his eyes, giving Blaine a chance to watch him carefully. His lips are parted slightly, red and wet from where he’s been chewing on them. His cheeks are flushed pink, and the colour spreads down to his chest.

Blaine’s gaze trails down Kurt’s body to his erection. He figures he probably knows how to help Kurt out.

Kurt cries out, his back arching as Blaine’s tongue swipes over the head of his dick. “Oh my god, _Blaine_…” He writhes on the bed, pushing up into Blaine’s mouth.

Blaine gags slightly, only the hand wrapped around Kurt’s dick stopping him from choking. He honestly has no idea what he’s doing, but Kurt seems to like it. He’s finally starting to relax, and Blaine eases two fingers in.

Kurt’s squirming on the mattress, fingers curled into the sheets. “Fuck, Blainey,” he whimpers.

Blaine pulls away from Kurt’s dick. “It doesn’t hurt, does it?” He carefully angles his fingers, trying to find that spot inside Kurt. It’s a lot more difficult on someone else.

“No. It’s… _oh_—” Kurt spreads his thighs further, as if trying to get Blaine’s fingers in deeper. “What was…”

“Feels good, right?” Blaine adds another, because he’s getting a little impatient.

“_Yeah_. Can you…” Kurt squeezes his eyes shut. “Can you, um… put it in now?”

“Yeah? You’re ready?”

Kurt whines as Blaine’s fingers slip out of him. “Hurry up and take your pants off.”

Blaine quickly shoves his jeans down over his hips and drops them on the floor. Kurt’s gaze is fixed on Blaine as he undresses, but he still raises his hands to the zip on the back of his uniform.

“Can you leave it on?” Blaine whispers, barely able to ask.

“Really?”

“You look so hot in that, you have no idea.” Blaine nuzzles against Kurt’s throat, breathing him in.

“Okay,” Kurt says shakily. His hands drop and he reaches for the bottle of lube instead, opening it to squeeze some into his palm. “Take them off,” he murmurs.

Blaine barely hesitates as he takes his boxers off. He can’t be self-conscious about being naked in front of Kurt, not with everything they’ve done already. Kurt wraps his hand around Blaine’s dick, spreading the lube over his shaft.

“Ready?” Blaine’s surprised at how steady his voice sounds.

“Yeah.” Kurt wipes his hand on Blaine’s sheet and shuffles back a little. “Come on.”

Blaine moves over Kurt, settling between his spread thighs. His skirt is hiked up around his waist, more in the way than anything but Blaine doesn’t want to take it off.

“Um, how should we…”

“I don’t know,” Blaine admits, letting out a breathy laugh. The uneasy tension between them dissipates and he leans down to kiss Kurt softly.

Kurt wraps his legs around Blaine, tilting his hips up. “This works, right?” he breathes.

“Yeah.” Blaine slips his hand between them to guide himself in, prompting a shaky gasp from Kurt.

“Oh my god, Blaine,” Kurt whimpers. He looks gorgeous, cheeks flushed pink and lips parted in pleasure as he squeezes around Blaine’s cock.

It’s even better than Blaine had imagined. Kurt’s so tight and hot inside that Blaine nearly comes immediately. He presses his face into the curve of Kurt’s neck and shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut. The fabric of Kurt’s uniform brushes Blaine’s cheek as he presses kisses to Kurt’s throat.

“Come on.” Kurt shifts his hips, trying to get Blaine to move. His own erection brushes Blaine’s stomach, leaving wet smears of precum on his skin.

Blaine shakily thrusts into Kurt, making him groan. He can feel Kurt’s hot breath on his cheek, his nails digging into Blaine’s shoulders. It feels strange at first, neither of them really sure how they fit together, but then Kurt tilts his hips up, changing the angle, and suddenly Kurt’s moaning with every thrust, pushing back to meet Blaine’s movements.

He’s so perfect, so fucking gorgeous, and he’s _Blaine’s_. Blaine kisses Kurt’s neck, sucking and biting at his pale skin, leaving red marks littered over his throat and collarbone, dipping underneath the collar of his uniform. And fuck, he’s still wearing it, all because Blaine asked him to, because Kurt knew this would turn him on.

Blaine knows it’s Kurt’s first time too, but he can’t help the squirm of embarrassment inside him when he realises he’s about to come. It can’t possibly have been more than a minute, but there’s no way he’s going to last any longer, not when Kurt feels like this, scratching his nails down Blaine’s back, all dressed up just for him, and Blaine leans down and kisses Kurt forcefully as his insides turn molten and he pushes in hard, spilling inside Kurt. Kurt lets out a shocked mewl at the sensation, his legs tightening around Blaine.

Blaine wants to stay here, with Kurt wrapped around him, closer than they’ve ever been, but he has to see. Blaine pulls out, prompting a groan from Kurt.

Kurt’s legs are still wrapped around him, showing off where he’s all wet and open, Blaine’s cum slowly leaking out of him. It’s the hottest thing Blaine’s ever seen. He lets himself touch, pushing his fingertip into Kurt, watching as more of his cum dribbles onto the sheets.

An unfamiliar urge pushes into Blaine’s mind, something he’s never thought of before. He could just lean in and _lick _Kurt clean, find out what noises Kurt would make with Blaine’s tongue inside him—

“_Blaine_,” Kurt whimpers. “I’m glad you’re enjoying the view, but—”

Blaine finally looks away to wrap his hand around Kurt’s still hard dick, stroking him firmly. Kurt sighs, pushing into Blaine’s hand. He’s making these tiny high pitched, breathy noises and Blaine realises he’s close a second before Kurt’s cum splatters all over his uniform, the pearly white staining the bright red fabric.

Kurt leans up to kiss him hard, pushing his hand into Blaine’s hair to keep him still even as Kurt’s thighs slip from around Blaine’s waist. When they finally pull apart, Blaine moves to lie next to Kurt, not wanting to crush him. Kurt’s unusually quiet as he lets Blaine cuddle him and straighten out his skirt.

“Is something wrong?”

“Is it just the uniform?” Kurt asks shortly.

“What do you mean?”

“If it had been someone else in this…”

“I like _you_, Kurt.” Blaine squeezed his hand. “Although I wouldn’t complain if you wanted to wear it again.”

“In that case, I should probably get it dry cleaned.” Kurt finally turns onto his side so he’s facing Blaine. “And just so we’re on the same page here, does that mean you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Yes.” Blaine brushes his thumb over Kurt’s lower lip. “If you want me to be.”

“Of course I do. Just don’t tell anyone about the dressing up thing.”

“Everyone’s seen you in this. It’s probably already on Facebook.”

“Yeah, but no one needs to know I let you fuck me in it. I think Coach Sylvester would hunt me down and kill me for defiling the uniform.”

“Would it be worth it?”

Kurt snuggles into Blaine’s chest, kissing his bare shoulder. “_So _worth it.”


End file.
